Rakta Ballistica
The Rakta Ballistica is an exclusive version of the available only from the Red Veil. The Rakta Ballistica has a higher portion of damage than its default version, and features a larger magazine as well as innate Blight effect. Acquisition *The Rakta Ballistica can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Exalted with the Red Veil, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Rakta Ballistica cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Exalted rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 6 to acquire the Rakta Ballistica, either through trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High base damage. **High damage – effective against armor. *Uncharged shots fire four bolts consecutively. **High fire rate. **Fast projectile flight speed. *Charged shots fire a single round. **High critical chance. *Silent. *No projectile arcing. *On kill, bodies will follow the bolt that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Innate Blight effect. *Innate and polarities. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Low critical multiplier. *Projectiles have travel time. *Burst: **Very low critical chance. **Extremely low status chance. **Low accuracy and high horizontal recoil. **Consumes 4 ammo per shot, resulting in a 5-shot magizine. **Linearly less efficient – sometimes a target may only die with five projectiles, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. *Charge Shot: **Low status chance. **Low projectile flight speed. Notes *Rolling when a shot is charged will actually fire the weapon, rather than reset the charge. Trivia *This is the second item in the game with the "Rakta" prefix, the first one being the Rakta Syandana. ** Rakta is derived from the Sanskrit word'' rakta '', meaning blood. *Prior to , the Rakta Ballistica could not be recolored, with only its energy color being customizable. **Its appearance prior to appeared to be based on Wraith weapons. The weapon's current inventory icon shows what the Rakta Ballistica formerly looked like. *When the Rakta Ballistica was first introduced, its charged attack dealt primarily damage instead of damage. The primary damage type changed in (along with several other improvements to the weapon) to be more consistent with the regular version. Media RaktaBallisticaCodex2.png|Rakta Ballistica in Codex in Update 16. RaktaBallisticaCodex.png|Rakta Ballistica in Codex pre-Update 16. 2015-04-04_00001.jpg|Rakta Ballistica Colour Customisation Warframe Syndicates Rakta Ballistica, Getting Punctured thequickdraw Lets Max (Warframe) E53 - Rakta Ballistica Patch History ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Ballistica: 1.05->1.1 *Fixed the Ballistica (Rakta) Energy color persisting as default on the strings. *Fixed enemies becoming alert to players using a charged Ballistica shot. *Grineer Forest Camo now works on the Rakta Ballistica. *Fixed the Rakta Ballistica not sitting on Chroma when holstered. *Fixed Red Veil allies in Syndicate Missions using the incorrect skin on their Ballistica. *Increased charged bolt damage of Rakta Ballistica from 100 to 300. *Increased uncharged bolt damage of Rakta Ballistica from 25 to 75 per bolt. *Rakta Ballistica is now a fully Silent weapon. *Rakta Ballistica now deals 30 damage per uncharged bolt. The damage type is broken down to 15 Puncture, 7.5 Impact and 7.5 Slash. *Rakta Ballistica's crit chance has been buffed from 15 to 20 on charge. *Ratka Ballistica's damage on charge has been changed to 5 Slash, 5 Impact, 90 Puncture. *Introduced. }} See also * , the normal counterpart. * the primed counterpart. *Red Veil, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons de:Rakta Ballistica es:Ballistica Rakta fr:Ballistica Rakta Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Single Sidearm Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Update 15 Category:Special Weapons Category:Silent Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Burst Fire Category:Tenno Category:Syndicate Weapons